


Deep in the Heart

by Skyler10



Series: Mailbox [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Star Gazing, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: In this 'verse, Tentoo takes Rose to different places where they can play out their fantasies. Here in part 1, they get intimate the under the stars on Texas (the planet).





	1. Allons-y

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a Kinko bouquet of prompt fulfills for the sweeties at @dwsmutfest. Here we have semi-public, not (sort-of) bed sex, and (slightly) telepathic sex. 
> 
> Also for the onelifenet monthly prompt: travels

It was their anniversary weekend, but the Doctor had insisted on making all the plans.

The first sign that something suspicious was going on was the mailbox. A miniature Royal Mail red metal mailbox sat on Rose Tyler’s kitchen counter and she didn’t know quite what to make of it. She hummed in happiness, however, when she saw the envelope next to her morning tea. A key fell out into her palm, accompanied by a note from her husband.

_Day one. Open the mailbox for your first clue as to today’s destination._

They had agreed to take this week off from Torchwood as vacation, which she knew, of course, meant plenty of trips in the TARDIS. But this seemed different, somehow. A foggy memory of last weekend played in her head. Alcohol. Lots of it. Whispers in the dark. Dirty pillow talk because they were too sloshed for anything else except sloppy kisses. Damn him and his Time Lord memory. What had she said that night? Something about loving him in jeans. There was late night TV, a classic movies channel. Had they been watching a Western?

Her caffeinated tea took effect and she yawned in further awakening. She opened the mailbox with her little key and found… a plastic toy horse? An acoustic guitar magnet. A postcard from Tyler, Texas, with a yellow rose ( _very clever, Doctor_ , she sent in the telepathic equivalent of a text message). Another note was written on the postcard:

_Find your last clue of the day in the console room. Xoxo_

Awake enough now to respond appropriately, Rose scrabbled to her feet and bounded into the TARDIS’s room (the one Jackie said would make a lovely nursery someday). She fished a much different key out from under her shirt. This one she had on an unbreakable chain and had never taken it off since the day he had given it to her with the undeniable sparkle of tears in his eyes.

He was there in the console room, waiting for her, looking manic and ridiculous and gorgeous.

“What on Earth is on your head?!” Rose burst out laughing.

“Oi, _not_ on Earth. Or at least not for long.” He waggled his eyebrows and produced another for her. Matching black cowboy and cowgirl hats. Hers had a pink rose embroidered on the side. His had a metal token with a physician’s staff, secured with a leather strap for a band.  

“Alright then.” She accepted the hat and pecked a kiss to his cheek before placing it on her head. “So not on Earth, that means the American West is out?”

“Sort of.” He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly under the brim of his hat. “It’s a wild west planet.”

“Ah. A throwback.” Occasionally they enjoyed these planets as a treat: longing for the nostalgia of Old Earth, the mostly humanoid inhabitants set up tourism spots on the smaller planets with cheap real estate. Sometimes their view of history was… questionable.

“Yup. Well, more like a revival of classic Western films like the ones we watched the other night than the actual wild west, though we can experience the real thing another time. Today, we have reservations and a special treat for tonight. I think you’ll find it… ah… _enjoyable_.”

A wicked grin spread across Rose’s face. “A pleasure planet.”

It was a statement, not a question, but he blushed and nodded all the same.

“Allons-y,” she purred, knowing how it made his one human heart leap when she said it like that.

He cleared his throat and began the dematerialization sequence.


	2. Chapter 2 – Space Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has a surprise night under the stars planned for his cowgirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the rating comes in. ;)

After a day spent playing Hold ‘Em in a saloon, accidentally starting and then escaping a bar fight, a trail ride, and returning to the TARDIS to clean up, the Doctor and Rose were having “authentic” Space Texas barbeque on a real family-owned working cattle ranch.

The family hosted these events every weekend so it was well-organized and popular. Rose sent a mental “thank you” to the TARDIS every time someone mentioned how much tickets were or how far in advance they had had to book their reservations. She didn’t take the privilege of time travel lightly.

The Doctor and Rose talked and laughed with the other guests as they took their turns learning to rope a wooden calf, square dance, and make proper cornbread. Followed, of course, by dinner at long wooden picnic tables full of more barbeque than they could ever eat. The evening progressed to a circle of benches around a fire pit where the family taught them old cowboy songs and regaled them with tall tales of when the planet was wild and being settled by the pioneer space travelers that first landed here.

At one point, the Doctor slipped away outside Rose’s earshot to whisper in the ranch owner’s ear. The kind grandfatherly man nodded and winked at the Doctor. Rose pretended she didn’t see this exchange from across the flames of the fire pit, but after vanilla ice cream and peach cobbler, the Doctor told Rose they should be going.

“But love, it’s hardly dark out!” she protested in confusion. And it was true, the last vestiges of twilight were hanging on, despite the first stars peeking out through the purple sky.

“Oh, we aren’t leaving just yet. Only going back for some supplies.”

She followed along back to the abandoned barn where they had hidden the TARDIS and patiently brushed her teeth and readied herself for bed despite his assurances that their adventure wasn’t over. When they were both ready, he pulled out a huge key. Fitting for a huge vehicle.

“Doctor! Did you steal a Hummer?” she laughed.

“A pickup truck, Rose! And not steal, just borrow. Our kind hosts agreed to let us take it out tonight.”

“That’s… very generous of them,” she stuttered. Where would they need to take a pick-up that they couldn’t take a TARDIS?

In her complete faith in him, she helped him gather up as many blankets as they could find in the TARDIS, stuffing them into a trans-dimensional beach bag. He filled another with an absurd amount of pillows. She was sure – not for the first time in their relationship – her face betrayed how much of a nutter she thought he was, but he kept packing. Finally, when she felt like they had enough for a kip in the Arctic, he led them outside. The rancher had parked the pickup right in front of the barn. Feeling a bit silly dressed in their novelty western hats, trainers, jimjam pants, and soft sleep T-shirts, they flung the bags full of pillows and blankets into the truck bed and climbed into the oversized cab.

The Doctor drove them out away from the ranch house and barn, far into the twilight. The massive truck kicked up the dirt of the unpaved road into the air in a long trail behind them. Rose tried to guess where they were going, perhaps the lights on the horizon of the next town over?

But then they stopped.

“Where are we?” she couldn’t resist asking.

“Still on the ranch. Don’t worry, we won’t be seen. This is a private road. There’s no one around for miles.” The Doctor turned off the engine and the headlights and smiled at Rose who was still confused, but catching on. They hopped out, and she followed his lead in walking to the back of the truck bed.

The dust settled and all was black and still. In fact, it was possibly the blackest night on a planet that she had ever seen. Civilization was miles away, but she didn’t feel the least bit afraid.

He lowered the tailgate and climbed up, helping her do the same.

“Now, it’s time for these.” He closed the tailgate and opened the bags they had packed. They spread out the pillows and blankets, layer upon layer, until they were practically swimming in them.

They took off their dust-covered shoes and socks, then collapsed back into their squishy pillowed paradise and rolled together, knocking off their hats. Rose snuck her hand under the seam of the Doctor’s T-shirt and tickled. That, of course, meant war. She knew all of his weaknesses, though, and quickly had him on his back. She straddled his hips and sat up in victory, surveying her prize in pride. She dove her hands down for one last go. 

“Oi! Enough! Not exactly the vibe I was going for!” he protested despite his (manly) giggles and shrieks. She relented and they caught their breath, letting the ghosts of their laughter float away into the wide open night sky.

He ran his hands up her jim-jam clad thighs, and she brushed her fingers through his hair.

“Hey, know what I’ve just noticed?” she murmured, almost afraid to break the silence of their contentment.

“What’s that?” His voice was low and lazy, practically purring at her caresses down his sideburns.

“This is actually unbelievably romantic.” She nodded to their whole setup: the blankets and the truck bed and the empty dirt road in the middle of nowhere. Her praise pleased him even more than she expected. In fact, he was blushing!

“I, uh, had a dream after those Western movies that night last week,” he confessed, letting his eyes wander over her form in the moonlight.

“Yeah?” She licked her lips and sent him the telepathic equivalent of “ _get up here so I can snog you breathless_.”

The Doctor sat up, cradling her in his lap with his arms wrapped around her hips and back. She relished being this close to him, nudging her nose against his and slowly inching their lips together until they met in sweet bliss.

She pulled away so they could catch their breath and she could enjoy the way he got all dazed after she kissed him like that.

“Sorry, I think you were about to tell me about a dream you had.”

“Hm? Oh! Yes.” He ducked his head and cleared his throat. “You and I were, well, workers on a ranch.”

“Mmhm?” She grew more curious with every sign that this was somewhat embarrassing for him to admit.

“We were camping out like this on the job, and we finally admitted what we felt for each other…”

“Ah. We weren’t together?”

“Well, from then on we were, ahem, very together.” He blushed again and looked out into the night.

“Ooo,” Rose giggled. “This is a dirty dream. Go on.” Relieved she was showing interest, he gained confidence.

“I think I’d rather show you.” He slipped his hand down past her waistband to squeeze her bum.

“Fine by me.” She grinned, but stood up in the truck bed. “You said there’s no one around right? No wild animals gonna come interrupt us or alien authorities or indecency laws?”

He shook his head but still furrowed his brow. His confusion cleared, however, when she shimmed off her jim-jams and knickers in one go. She tossed them onto one of the bags in the corner that they had carried the blankets in. In a spark of inspiration, she grabbed her cowgirl hat from where it had fallen off in the tickle fight.

She placed it on her head and sat back against the pillows propped against the tailgate. She ran her eyes up and down his figure, stopping to admire the bulge in front. It still thrilled her after all this time to know she did this to him.

“Your turn,” she reminded him when he still sat there blinking. Their bond flared with desire on both sides as he took in the sight of her and she remembered how he had looked today in his own hat and those tight blue jeans.

He bravely stood and tugged down his whole kit in one go as she had. He was more aroused than she had anticipated, sending a second thrill through her. They had never done it outdoors before and the novelty of the experience heightened her adrenaline. He sat down against the most cushioned wall of the truck bed – the side against the cab – and crooked a finger to beckon her over.

Tongue teasing him through her seductive smile, she crawled on all fours the short distance across the truck bed, settling in his lap again. He pulled her even closer and crashed his lips into hers _. So this is what he was thinking of earlier,_ she mused. _No wonder he’s so hard._

She had to ask. She pulled back from their kiss and tilted her hat down flirtaciously.

“Was this part of your naughty dream?” She winked.

He nodded, eyes darkening.

“And it looks just as attractive on you as I imagined,” he confirmed. She held back a giggle as he took it from her head and tossed it to the side with their clothing. “However, time for it to go now. And this too, I believe.”

He grabbed the hem of her shirt. She lifted her hands over her head in invitation, which he gladly accepted. When she was finally completely bare before him, she reciprocated with his shirt. When it was off and flung in the corner with the rest of their clothes, she ran her fingers down the slim unbreakable chain around his neck. A TARDIS key that matched hers sat flat and shiny against his skin. They wore wedding rings, too, but in their minds, the meaning behind these keys (and their predecessors in a previous universe) was almost the same. After all, they symbolized the day their marriage bond was complete.

In this position, they were too close for him to dip down and pay homage to her nipples with his mouth, but as their lips reunited and their tongues slid together in passion, the soft hair on his chest teased her anyway. Their bodies moved together with years of practice, building and building and building until she was dripping where his hardness was rubbing against her. She shifted ( _justttt there, oh god)_ and he was hitting her clit. She was already panting by the time he finally lifted her hips so he could slide into her.

“Please, Doctor, please,” she heard herself moaning. The chill of the air provided a perfect counterpoint to the heat of their lovemaking. When they were both ready, he rolled his hips to start their rhythm. She took over, as per usual with this position, and lifted and sank down on him slow and savoring each inch of him.

“Rose, oh, Rose.” He sighed her name into her neck. He licked and sucked and bit at her skin, rewarding her helpless sounds of ecstasy. She held nothing back, knowing no one would hear them anyway and seizing the opportunity to be as loud as she liked despite the somewhat public setting.

The hand gripping her arse tightened. He’d never left marks there before but she was certain he would tonight. She envisioned the halfmoons still showing up in the mirror tomorrow morning, a reminder of the desperation with which he made love to her. 

He rolled his hips more violently and she realized what he was trying to do. She shifted her hips so with every thrust he was hitting her swollen, sensitive nub. _Genius_. She sent him in grateful telepathic praise. She was married to a genius. He smiled into her neck and she knew he’d received the message.

“Faster, love, please,” he begged. She remembered it was her job to set the pace and increased their speed. Bloody hell, fucking him was fantastic.

She hadn’t intended to say that last bit aloud but it came out anyway. He groaned in agreement, letting out a series of his own curses.

Her orgasm was right there, just within reach. He sent her a wave of warmth and passion and lusty adoration through their bond. That was always her favorite way to climax, no matter what position they were in, and he knew it. She returned his flood of emotions freely as her muscles clenched and pulsed around him. He held her hips tight as he ever had as he spurted himself inside her. Pure happiness radiated throughout her body to every cell, mirrored in equal intensity from him throughout their bond.

The waves of blue and silver overwhelmed her mind’s eye, and she arched her back, which turned her gaze to the stars. She had been so focused on the delectable man currently making love to her that she had hardly noticed the night. Her surprise at the sight of uncountable tiny diamonds streaking across the sky in a shower of pinks and yellows made her gasp. She realized for the millionth time just how deeply this part-alien loved her.

It brought tears to her eyes.

She hid her face in his shoulder and he held her tight as they came down from their shared high.

“Wow,” he finally breathed, letting out a light chuckle.

“Mmmm,” she agreed. She lifted her head, forgetting about the sparkle of a tear from a moment ago.

He brushed it away with the hand that had been around her upper back.

“Ok?” His concern sent her heart soaring once more.

“I love you,” she confessed reverently, as if it were the first time instead of the billionth. “You wonderful, incredible man.”        

“Oh, my Rose, I love you so much…” he exhaled and rested his forehead against hers. He sent her another wave of his emotions for her. To avoid drowning in it all, she simply channeled them back to him from the fullness of her heart.

He began to soften inside her, so she climbed off and rolled to the side. They cleaned off with the supplies they brought from the TARDIS and cuddled close together.

“So about that naughty dream…” she teased.

He laughed and kissed her temple. “Pretty much went like that, yeah. Though the dream was nothing compared to the real thing.”

“Glad to hear it. Though I’m always up for trying new locations, so I’m very happy you had it.” She rolled onto her stomach and forearms so she could face him.

“Always up for adventure. One of the things I love most about you, Rose Tyler.”

“Well, I love your surprises. I didn’t notice the meteor shower until the exact moment you planned,” she admitted, genuinely impressed. “At least, I assume that was your plan.”

He beamed, proud of her and himself. “My clever wife. It was indeed.” 

She wrapped herself around him, laying her head on his chest, and they watched the meteor shower until the night sky was still again and the sounds of the cicadas in the sagebrush lulled them to sleep.


End file.
